


Make This Night Last Forever

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Aaravos-centric smut has always been on my to-do list, and now I finally wrote it! Basically for this smutty one-shot, Reader is a type of mage under his tutelage (and has a relationship with him).Also, I left Reader as ambiguous as possible so you can imagine it as whoever you want it to be.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Make This Night Last Forever

You froze in your tracks as you saw two tall figures approaching. The elf mages. You ran to greet them at the door, but the their stern looks and avoidance of your gaze already told you what you needed to know.

“Avizandium came to pay us a visit, and told us to pass along a message to you,” one of them sighed in exasperation. “What is it?” Aaravos tried to remain calm, but there was a clear fear in his eyes and a quaking tone in his voice.

“By law, since your apprentice is still a human, and to keep the peace between us and the other human kingdoms, we have come here to take them back to where they belong,” They couldn’t even look at Aaravos as they explained, how he didn’t have a choice when it came to the temporary peace between elf and magic users, despite the long standing hostility.

“WHAT!” Aaravos stood suddenly, slamming his fist on the table so hard that it left a dent. You could feel the wind begin to suddenly chill and the fire from the fire place threatened to spill onto the rug.

You knew in that moment that you had to leave, there was nothing that you could do to stop this. You just hoped that you could survive the attention that would come from your fellow humans when you returned, that Aaravos would grow restless every second you weren’t there. Yet you had a sinking feeling that nothing would be easy once you returned home.

“No, I will not let you take them away from me, besides they are bound to this magic, this Dark Magic that I have brought into this world, and thus bound to me,” Aaravos stood in front of you protectively. “Aaravos, this goes beyond that, you’re going to have to let me go,” You shook your head.

“You can’t ask me to do that,” Aaravos’s voice wavered, thick with emotion. The once bright light from the fire dimmed, the room darkening to reflect Aaravos’s downtrodden mood. He placed his hands on your shoulders, he had to make you understand. “They’ll try to hurt you. They could do so many terrible things just because they don’t understand”.

“I assure you Aaravos we will not allow that to happen. Though their apprenticeship is a secret to few, there are laws and rites that can prevent any harm coming to them. We would keep a close eye on them too,” one of the mages promised.

“Why can’t I watch over them? That should be my job,” Aaravos questioned. If he couldn’t watch over you, then he could protect you. “That’s not possible. As of now, Avizandium has forbidden you to see your apprentice,” the mage stated. “He doesn’t have power over me,” Aaravos pointed out in an aggravated tone.

“But when it comes to the matters of humans in Xadia, he does as sovereign king.” “What can I do then?” Aaravos wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, as if that would prevent what was about to happen.

“You can wait, until their apprenticeship is done or until we miraculously find peace,” the mage told him. “How long?” Aaravos pressed. “You were lucky to have a year with them.” A year was not long at all for an immortal elf such as himself, though Aaravos had a feeling this elf mage would protest if he could keep you for only one day more.

“Lucky? How is that lucky? I have been waiting my whole immortal life to share my magic with all. I can’t handle this year alone,” Aaravos retaliated. He had just gotten to the point where you were making strides in your magical skills, almost becoming a match for him. He couldn’t lose you now.

“You’re not alone Aaravos,” You reassured him with a gentle touch. “I can’t accept this. I can’t watch as they take you away,” Aaravos uttered brokenly. “You’re going to have to Aaravos, you know what Avizandium will do if you don’t comply.” Both elves stepped towards you. “Please, fellow mages, please just give me one more night before you take them,” Aaravos pleaded. He clutched you tightly against him, afraid to let you go.

One of the mages sighed heavily before speaking. “Normally, we shouldn’t be doing this, but you are a well-noted figure amongst humans and Xadia, so we will see that this request does not cause grievances,” They gave Aaravos his request, and quickly left as they had arrived, leaving you alone with Aaravos once more.

“I can’t believe this, you just begun to make progress, making a life with me, and now you’re being ripped away from me,” Aaravos turned you to face him, so that you could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

“It’ll be okay Aaravos. They can’t keep us apart forever,” you stated confidently, comforting him by stroking his cheek. Aaravos leaned into your touch, cupping your hand with his own before he planted kisses on the inside of your palm. Still, he was deeply worried. Elves were cruel but humans could be more relentless. “What if something happens to you, and I can’t be there to protect you?”

“I know you are worried about that, but do not worry, my beautiful star. I remember how to protect myself. Now, let’s make the best of our time, okay? You can brood later with your books,” you joked.

Aaravos had a smirk quickly on his face. “Mmm, I have a few ideas,” Soon, he tucked you in his arms bridal-style as he carried you all the way back to his room. “This needs to come off,” he growled as he tugged on your clothes. With a quick work of his fingers, your clothes were off. Aaravos’s eyes hungrily took in your nude form as he ran his hands across your body.

“Aaravos!” You moved your hands to cover yourself, not prepared for the intensity of his gaze. It made you flustered, but left you a yearning mess for his touch. “Little one, you should know not to cover yourself for me. After all the time we’ve spent together, you should get used to being naked around me.” Aaravos teased. He loved that you suddenly became shy with him, no matter how many times you made love. His eyes darkened with arousal when he saw you try to relax and move your arms to your sides.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off?” It seemed unfair that he was still dressed in his flimsy robes while you were bare. Though the silken, gossamer cover over his chest left little to the imagination. Aaravos chuckled, “Eager are we?” He quickly shed his garments too, leaving his tone and bared body before your eyes.

You eyed his form appreciatively, still amazed at the height difference, his intricately designed horns, and the beautiful constellations that decorated his body. His cock jutted out proudly, tip flushed a dark indigo color and already leaking with precum. “Go on, stare as much as you’d like. I don’t want you to forget this body after all. Not like the humans back home, is it?”

Deciding to give you a teasing show, Aaravos placed himself on the bed, laying halfway down as he began to slowly pump his cock, using precum to slick his hand as he jerked off to you. He began panting, his chest flushing like the head of his member as he tightened his fist. “Can’t wait for you to take all of me, here and now,” Aaravos growled, increasing his pace and throwing his head back.

You were enjoying the show for certain, as your core only grew more wet in your desire for him. You wanted his hands on you now. Making your way over, you climbed on top the bed and straddled him. “Can’t have all the fun without me, now can you?”, you crooned, gently removing his hand from his cock.

You leaned down to kiss him, weaving your fingers through his snowy hair and stroking his horns, as you pressed your lips to his. Your other hand wandered freely over his body, squeezing some muscles and running over others.

Aaravos groaned as he felt your tongue prod his lips, opening his mouth to let you taste him. His hands greedily ran all over the contours of your body, sensually gliding over any area he could reach. He planned on claiming you tonight as his, over and over again to hopefully last him through the foreboding time to come. He knew it wouldn’t sustain the burning desire he felt for you, but he told himself that it would somewhat help.

The more Aaravos kissed you the weaker your legs felt, and sensing this as you clung to him for more support, Aaravos flipped you onto your back where he could ravish you as you so desired and deserved. “I could never get enough of these lips,” Aaravos said to you, before claiming yours.

His touch was gentle, as he scoured your skin for sensitive spots, which there were plenty of since his touch alone sent waves of magic and pleasure through every nerve in your body. You clung to his body, squirming underneath him. He began to leave hickeys all over your neck and body to remind you of him later. He smirked as a particular spot on your neck made you moan. Oh, how he was looking forward to trying all the ways of making you moan.

You snaked your hand down to pump his cock on a few occasions, allowing you to take control for a brief moment before he followed to move your hand away. You wanted to touch him, but he had something else in mind. “You will have your time, precious, but first I want to focus on you.” Aaravos moved your hand to touch the intricate star design on the center of his chest.

Aaravos continued to worship every inch of your body that before getting to all of the other places where you wanted his touch the most. You even tried to sneak your own hand between your legs to pleasure yourself before Aaravos used his magic to restrain your hands above your head.

“Greedy, naughty apprentice,” Aaravos scolded. “I thought I taught you better. You must be patient for me, and I will give you exactly what you want.” He began trailing slow kisses down your inner thigh and calves. As much as he wanted to draw this out, Aaravos felt his own patience waning as he grew harder, and he desperately wanted to taste you.

He pried open your thighs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders as he began to lap hungrily at your center. His fingers spread you open and he greedily took what he so desired. You cried out his name, as his prodding tongue urged on your pleasure. Planning to make you last through the night, Aaravos stopped his ministrations on your center and brought his face close to yours.

“But you were so eager before, my sweet. Now you want to stop? Oh you humans selfishly don’t know when to make up your minds”, he jested. “Don’t tease Aaravos, please. I need you, but I want to last the night with you”, you groaned as you lifted your hips closer to him.

Aaravos hissed through his teeth as he felt your warm wetness brush against the head of his cock. He never wanted you to leave this place. He could only imagine that his yearning would be unbearable once he was buried inside you.

“Of course, my heart, let me take care of you,” Aaravos purred, brushing your cheek. He entered you with one smooth thrust, both of you moaning. “Are you ready my love? I can’t wait much longer,” Aaravos spoke between his teeth.

He stilled for a moment so that you could adjust to his wide girth, but when you gave him that passioned look with a nod, Aaravos didn’t waste a moment in showing his desire for you. _He called me my heart_ , you thought.

It saddened you to hear his affectionate title for you, knowing that you would be separated from him in a few hours. You pushed those thoughts away from your mind, wanting to enjoy this moment with him as much as possible.

Aaravos’s thrusts were nothing short of lustful as he lost all control being inside you. He was like a beast heat, guttural grunts and groans being torn from him as he thrusted into you. The only words you could make out in your blissed state were along the lines of, “Mine” and “I love you!”

He intended to make love to you, but he quickly lost himself as soon as he felt your walls swallow his cock with every thrust. His movements were desperate and frenzied as he placed hot kisses over your chest, neck, and face. He lifted your hips to hook your legs around his arms so that he could reach deeper inside you

He had already made you cum twice, grinding against you with each thrust and when he rubbed and stroked the sensitive spots of your body. You could tell he was nearing his own climax as his thrusts got more desperate and rougher, his breaths having a tremble to them.

He moved both his hands to your hips, dragging his cock against your walls before slamming back into you again. He kept this going for the few waning minutes he lasted, before he came with a loud moan as he felt your walls squeeze around him in your third orgasm. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and buried his head in your neck and hair, filling you with his cum.

As he came, the fire from the fireplace roared with life, the wind blew against the house, and he glowed brighter than any star that decorated the night sky. To you, Aaravos looked ethereal. When he regained his composure, he slipped out of you to cradle your spent self in his arms, caressing your face.

“I love….I love you so much.” Aaravos said with a smile on his face. You smiled back at him, brushing his hair from his eyes. “I love you too.” Aaravos’s smile waived for a while before he broke down into silent sobs. You wiped his tears away, giving him kisses over his eyes and on his forehead before wrapping yourself in his arms. Aaravos knew that you loved each other, and that he would wait for you, no matter how miserably daunting it would be. 

The two of you spent the rest of the night making love, and whispering sweet nothings and promises to each other. As time ticked on, your time together together coming to a close, Aaravos became more affectionate, holding you against him. “So beautiful, my beloved.”

Eventually, the two of you had fallen asleep, and Aaravos was spooning you tightly against him. Despite the fatigue from your activities, he couldn’t sleep as a thousand scenarios ran through his mind with endless doubt clouding them. Even in his sleep, he silently cried tears of yearning for you.

Before you knew it, you were awoken by one of the mages you had visited you earlier. They came early for you, thinking it would be easier than prying you from the slumbering elf beside you. You all knew that Aaravos’s heart couldn’t take it, if it came to that. Prying his tight grip off you was a challenge, seeing as how he never wanted to let you go in his sleep.

As you left, you wanted to leave behind a token for him to remember you by. A scrying spell if he ever wanted to see you, and a note for him to remember you by. As you left, you turned back to remember him as he was now: sleeping, at peace, and content with the last thoughts of you. “Farewell, my Midnight Star.”

When Aaravos awoke, he felt the empty side of the bed where you once were. In a panicked state, he searched the home that you had shared, before he set his sights on the last reminder of you. A single cry of anguish could be heard throughout Xadia, the natural elements thrown into chaos. It wasn’t long until there were reports of increased activity of Dark Magic in both the human kingdoms and Xadia, the signs of a broken heart and a soul hellbent for their counterpart.


End file.
